Siriusly, Sirius?
by navyrebel
Summary: Sirius Black, was close to falling over the edge.Abandoned by his family, ignored by his friends, and finally befuddled in a crazy love game, what can save Sirius Black?And, will he realize, the true meaning of family, friends, life, and above all, love?


**Wotcher, everyone. This is Kiwi! My first fanfic, but i have written about 4 stories now, in another account, a long way back. This idea popped into my head, from some recent experience wit my friends, my sisters (and brothers, but their ass wiping gits), and my dad. I have been through the ice cream, the pillows, and the movies, and the rather feisty moods of everyone. Just wanted to write a story, all about it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rating:<strong> K+ - T (for the language, the settings, and a lot of other things.)

**Settings: **7th Year, 1978, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

**Characters: **Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, Severus Snape, (The lot of The Marauder Era) and the OC (which will be introduced in the further chapters; i do not want to spoil the dirty fun)

**Summary: (FULL) **Sirius Black, the lone wolf, saw his life at no where. What he needed was something- _someone-_ to put it back on its leash. And when he pushes his luck, he sinks faster into the pits of desperation. Abandoned by his family, ignored by his friends, and finally befuddled in a crazy love game, save Sirius Black? And, will he realize, the true meaning of family, friends, life, and above all, love?

**AN: **This is meant to be a long story. So, if i think i've been doing a good round, by the 3rd chapter, i'll keep going (which in your case, will be counted on your reviews, and all that lot. Authors practically live on your feedback.) Now, don't think i'm a bit of a push-over, and the formal, Percy kind of person, cause I'm not. BUT PLEASE DO. review, i mean.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Siriusly, Sirius.<strong>_

_**By: mischievous kiwi [Kiwi]**_

* * *

><p>Sirius Black could not take it anymore. He exited the noble house of Black, with a deafening <em>bang! <em>and set out into the chilly streets of Grimmauld Place. He had finally had enough of his family. The traditions, the arguments with his parents, and the annoying comments of his brother, Regulus, and his cousins, Narcissa and Bellatrix (who were 'happy' about the arranged marriage with pure bloods, which he had nothing against, but which they had always nagged him about)

He understood that they would not approve of a Black, who had a long line of relatives, sorted into Slytherin house, who had been sorted into Gryffindor. It would deeply disappoint them, but to actually go crazy about having to stay with traditions with only marrying pure bloods, and growing up to look down on Muggle borns, and Muggles, was obnoxious. They had claimed that his revolting thoughts and ideas, were from being sorted into Gryffindor, but Sirius had never really approved of it. And holding the Dark Arts in reverence, was the very end of it all. He had tried to reason, but he had given up eventually, and had even tried posting posters of Muggles in Bikinis, and motorcycles on his bedroom wall with a Permanent Sticking Charm to annoy them. He had given up on his family, and his family same.

He sat bewildered, and heart broken at the fact, that his own mother and father were to disown him, and call him blood traitor. _A proper mother and father are meant to be the ones to be at your side, no matter your choices. They don't run my life, those bloody swots. _He scowled. His eyes were stinging from the cold air slapping his face. He immediately felt numb, and closed his eyes. His eyes were now red, and his body tired. _I would never follow my mother and father, into doing all that stuff. Even if i wanted to honor them, i wouldn't have done what i knew was wrong. _He said bitterly. He swallowed. His throat was dry, and itchy. He licked his lips. But what was the point of that now?

He sat there for hours, arguing with himself, and finally let the tears fall down from his numb face. He had thought by that time that his face had been burned from the Black family tree, that was etched in the walls of his mother and fathers bedroom. They had done the same to Andromeda, and a few other relatives, who had betrayed the pure blood status by marrying Muggles, Muggle Borns, and even half-bloods that they did not approve of.

His heart sank deeper, and deeper, and felt a tug at the pit of his stomach. He finally wiped off the tears, and walked away from the nearby bench that sat under the tree across the houses. He took one long last look at his home, perhaps, his _old _home, and walked under the dimly lit lights, the sound of the wind whispering in his ear.

He walked past many Muggles, and was taken aback, but smiled weakly at them as they greeted him a 'Good' Evening. He had finally found the Leaky Cauldron, that was hiding in the darkness, only lit by a candle by the doorway. He knocked, and entered. Tom, who was the bartender, came out in a long dressing gown, a nightcap, and a pair of fluffy slippers. He was holding a lamp, and nodded grumpily at Sirius, who apologized , and asked if he could stay.

"Just pay in the mornin', then," Tom answered gruffly, nodding back into his room, the dark pub was suddenly filled with orange lights in the corners, and the rest leading upstairs. "There's a vacant room, straight upstairs, the next door to the one with the orange doorknob. But it will be taken over tomorrow afternoon, so I'll see if you could stay anywhere else." Tom added, as he shut the door. Sirius nodded in thanks, and dragged his bag (that was fixed with an Undetectable Extension Charm, to fit his books, his robes, and clothing, his money, and his broomstick.) up with him.

He had found the door, and turned to collapse on his bed. But he stopped, and leaned on his back to the door. He took a deep breath, and let out a shaky sigh. He had realized that he didn't have enough money to stay at the Leaky Cauldron until the start of term, and refused to withdraw any money from his vault just yet. He ran his hand through his hair. He decided to think about what to do next in the morning, and undressed. He slipped into the neat bed, in his pants, and no shirt. Slipped the covers over his head, and rolled in his sleep, unable to sleep, and felt a sharp pain in his left pocket. He jumped, and shoved his hand in. He took out the mirror, he and James used to communicate over separate detention sessions. And had a brilliant idea, that made at least a little sunshine to his thoughts. He had slept with a smile on his face, had fallen asleep during dusk.

The next day, the bright patch of sunlight settled on his face, signaling midday, and heard a loud knocking noise on the door. He had shuffled in his sleep, and pushed the pillow into his ears, trying to drown away the sound, but to no avail, he had gotten out of bed, disgruntled, and opened the door.

The room glowed a little brighter, Sirius felt very awake, and stood there frozen. "Good afternoon," the voice of his disturber said. Sirius gave no reply, his voice was either too caught up in his throat from the dryness, or someone had literally blown out all the air from him. It felt as if someone had touched him in the chest, with a stiff cold prod, and it made him tingle at his neck that made it stiff. His stomach gave an uneasy lurch, and he gulped.

"You seem very fit."

* * *

><p><em><strong>' What's life without a little risk?' - Sirius Black <strong>_

**Song I have chosen for this chapter: none yet. how pathetic of me.**

**Yes, i know, a very dramatic take out on the front line, but the fun shall begin in the next chapter. This shall be the start of his befuddlement. Yes, yes, i like playing with emotions, yes you do, Kiwi. **

**mwahahahahha.**

**~Kiwi **


End file.
